


Ererictober 2020

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 50s to 90s, 80s AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Amnesia, And no zoophilia here, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, But lowkey don't know it, Cleaning, Colors, Cooking, Cosplay, Dancer Eren Yeager, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren has amnesia, Eren is a cat, Ererictober, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Funerals, He is Levi's pet, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Levi takes care of him, Lifeguard Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Like a literal cat, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, More angst, Morning Kisses, Not Canon Compliant, Not Cheating, Platonic Love, Pole Dancing, Rainy Days, Safe Haven, Seduction, Selfies, Sharing Clothes, Sick Eren Yeager, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Stripper Eren Yeager, They cosplay as themselves, Wedding, movie scenes, no I mean it, no beastiality, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: So this is pretty much based on a list of prompt words, much like Inktober would be, but I can't draw for shit, so I wrote instead.This is how I interpreted the prompts , so some of these might stray a little from their prompt words 🙃 and their lengths differ greatly. Some are short and some are long asf.Also, there were two days where I combined prompts, so that's why there is only 29 chapters, instead of 31.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Day 1: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 was Kiss.

Eren felt something wet and warm brush against his shoulder, however he ignored it in favor of pulling the blankets closer to him. He guessed it had to be rather early, given the room was still dark, and he didn't quite have the energy to start his day yet. If he got out of bed at such an early time, he'd be tired and grumpy for the rest of the day, which was not a good combination for Levi to deal with. 

However, he felt more touches against his back and opened his eyes just enough to squint over his shoulder. It was hard to see in their dark bedroom but Levi was smiling back at him, eyes tired and face unshaven. 

He leaned closer to press another affectionate kiss to Eren's shoulder blade and smiled when the brunet let out a sleepy giggle. He knew Eren was not a morning person, but there were always ways to get around that. "Sorry I woke you."

"Liar, you are not." He took Levi's hand, which was wrapped around his waist, and brought it up to his lips to press a kiss to the knuckles there.

"You're right. Good morning."

"Mmm, mornin." Eren let the blankets fall out of his grip and rolled over until he was face to face with Levi. Their noses were merely inches apart and Eren closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips to Levi's soft ones. He pulled away amd stuck his tongue out in mock disgust. "Gross, you've got morning breath."

Levi chuckled at that and leaned in for another kiss, nose wrinkling slightly at his boyfriend's own breath. "So do you, brat."

"Can you hold me, Levi?" Eren's eyelids were growing heavy again and he knew it was only a matter of minutes until he fell back asleep. Eren wriggled even closer, until he was practically squished against Levi's chest and smiled contently as two strong arms wrapped around him. He pressed one last kiss against Levi's collarbone before closing his eyes.

"Sleep well, Eren."


	2. Day 2: Hugging

Eren shoved his way past people, ignoring their outraged cries as he exited the plane. He had just flown on a twelve hour plane ride and was finally home. However that wasn't the reason Eren was rushing to get to baggage claim. 

As soon as the plane had touched down and he'd turned his phone off of airplane mode, he had received a text from Levi. It was only a picture, however it was a picture of the baggage claim sign. And that meant Levi was waiting for him!

He hadn't seen his boyfriend in almost three months, having taken part in a volunteer opportunity that was out of the country. And now that he was finally back, he wasn't going to wait another second to see his boyfriend. His eyes widened as he spotted a familiar head of black hair. "LEVI!"

Despite the embarrassing shout and stares he received, Levi still turned around and opened his arms to the brunet, a wide smile gracing his handsome face. "Welcome home, Eren."

Eren knew he was running pretty fast and, while he knew he possessed the speed to knock people over, he also knew his boyfriend was much stronger than he looked. So much stronger. He didn't hesitate for a single moment and threw himself into Levi's outstretched arms. Two strong arms wrapped around his slim waist and held him tightly, making up for three months worth of hugs. "Fuck, I missed you so much, Levi!"

"I missed you too." Levi didn't let Eren out of his embrace for several long minutes, just wanting to enjoy being able to hold the brunet again. He had spent so many lonely nights, dreaming about the day Eren would return and they would be able to cuddle together once more. And now that Eren was standing right in front of him, Levi never wanted to let go of him.


	3. Day 3: Selfie

Eren held the camera up to his own face, as if he was trying to take a selfie, however he glanced at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye and tried to figure out the best way to go about this.

Levi hated taking pictures. Since the first day they'd gotten together, Eren had never once managed to get a good picture or even a selfie of his boyfriend. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little irked.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he dropped his phone into his lap for the moment and flopped into Levi's lap, knocking the book out of boyfriend's hands. 

Levi didn't take too much offense to it. With all of Eren's sighing and constant shuffling beside him, he figured this was coming sonner or later. "Yes, Eren? Would you like something?"

"Levi, will you please take a selfie with me?"

"Absolutely not."

"What?! Why not?" Eren's lips curved down into a pout and he immediately shoved himself away from Levi. His boyfriend may not have liked taking pictures, but Eren was a determined little shit who knew how to get his way. And pouting may or may not have been a surefire way to manipulate Levi into giving him what he wanted.

"Come on, Eren. Don't be like that." He reached out to ruffle Eren's hair, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Leave me alone." He felt the couch cushions move as Levi shifted, but he continued ignoring his boyfriend. 

"Hey, stop sulking for two minutes and sit up." Levi despised taking pictures, given he wasn't very photogenic to begin with, however the blinding smile Eren sent him, when the brunet caught sight of his phone in Levi's hand, made him consider changing his mind. 

"Aww, you're the best boyfriend ever, Levi."

"Yeah, and you are a manipulative little brat." Levi pulled the brunet across his lap and smiled into the camera. He may have felt awkward, however Eren's smile was bright and his eyes were full of love. That made it worth it in Levi's opinion.


	4. Days 4 & 5: Slow Dancing & Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I actually added Days 4 and 5 together cause I was kind of stuck and it made sense to me to simply combine both events.

Levi was standing at the stove, making dinner like he did any other night. He heard some soft, romantic music start playing, coming from somewhere in the room behind him, and the lights were dimmed. Not enough that Levi couldn't see, but just enough to set the mood.

Levi slowly swayed in place at the stove, dancing as he stirred the pot in front of him, and wondered when Eren would make a move. He startled when gentle hands settled on his waist and he smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. "Eren, the food will burn if you distract me."

"No, it won't." He leaned around Levi and turned the stove off, gently pulling his boyfriend away from the pot. "Come dance with me."

With one last defeated look at their dinner, Levi turned around and draped his arms over Eren's shoulders. He smiled up at his boyfriend as they swayed around the kitchen, the scent of the chili he'd been making wafting around the room. 

It'd been a while since they had set time aside and just held each other like this. And Levi had forgotten how much he enjoyed being held by the brunet. Eren could definitely be a little shit at times, but Levi still adored his boyfriend all the same. "I love you."

"I love you too, Levi." He slowly twirled Levi out, before pulling him back in and dipping him backwards. "You and your cooking."

"You little brat."


	5. Day 6: Flowers

Levi looked up as the bell above the door to the flowershop rang and he swallowed hard at the cute brunet that walked in. 

He had mussed up brown hair and vibrant green eyes. The confused expression on his face, that meant he didn't have a a clue what to get, made him look even cuter.

Levi took a quick look in his phone screen to make sure he looked alright, then walked around the counter to go assist him. He flashed a charming smile at the brunet, who flushed when he saw Levi looking at him. 

"Uhm, hi. I was.... I just.... I wanted to know.... I.... I don't know what to get."

"That's alright. Who are the flowers for?" The brunet's face flushed even more and Levi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Clearly it was meant for someone he liked and disappointment shot through him as he realized he probably had no chance with this cutie after all. "A girlfriend maybe?"

"Oh, no. I'm not into girls, I'm gay. But there's this certain guy I like who doesn't know that I like him." 

"First love, huh?" He had meant to mutter it quietly, trying to think of which flower represented that, but Eren's quickly darkening face clearly meant he'd heard. "Lilacs are what you want." 

Eren followed Levi across the store to a shelve of flowers and he picked a bouquet out for Eren. The brunet hesitantly took them, handling them with such care as if they were made of glass that might break if squeezed too tightly. "How much will these be?"

"Twenty five for just the flowers. Forty three with a vase." 

"I'll just take the flowers then." He followed Levi back up to the register and stopped when a hand was held out. 

"Wait here a minute. We have guides in the back on how to take care of your flowers. You can give it to your boyfriend." He left Eren out front and went into the back of the store, trying to find where he'd put the guide for lilacs. However, his head snapped up when he heard the bell ring and, forgetting the guide, he quickly raced back to the counter, fully prepared the call the cops over the brunet shoplifter. Why someone would want to shoplift some shitty flowers was beyond him though.

What he wasn't prepared for was exact change for the flowers on the counter and a long note sitting atop the bouquet of lilacs. 

_Hi, Levi_

_You probably don't know me, but I work in the coffee shop across the street. And I always offer to take the morning shift, so I can watch you take care of your flower shop every morning. Sorry, if that sounds creepy, but its so cute how you go from shelf to shelf and make sure your flowers are okay._

_I have had a crush on you for a while and I know its probably super dumb to get you flowers from your own store, but I was too scared to ask you out or find out what you liked. I do hope you are a flower person. Well, I mean you'd have to be to own a flower shop right?_

_I'm not very confident and I don't even know if guys are your type. I really hope they are, but I'll leave my number at the bottom if you want to text me. If you don't and I fucked up by outing myself to you, maybe we can be friends instead :(_

_Love, Eren <3_

The brunet's shyness when he'd entered the store suddenly made sense and Levi felt his heart race with pride and affection at Eren's dumb, but cute confession. He looked out the window to see the brunet working in the coffee shop across the street. He quickly put the lilacs in a vase to display on the counter and closed up shop so he could head across the street to ask the cute barista out.


	6. Day 7: Colors

Eren stared out the window of the train, a foul mood setting in just as it did every day. It was sunny outside, but Eren couldn't really see it too well. Everything through his eyes was a dull monochrome color scheme, like something out of an old black and white movie. 

He knew his friends would try to console him, however they could all see colors because they'd met their soulmates, so them trying to cheer him up didn't really have any effect.

Every day he used to desperately wish he'd meet his soulmate, however day after day passed without any sign that he would. And so he had eventually lost hope. It seemed he'd have to live in the world of black and white for eternity.

As the train slowed and his stop was called, Eren glumly stood up. He grabbed his bag from the overhead, wondering if he should try to miss the stop just so he wouldn't have to go to lunch with his friends. Sure, they would chew him out later and try to complain that he needed to stop moping, but it would make him feel better in the moment.

Eren had barely stepped off the train, when he saw a black blur skid to a stop in front of him. He threw his hands out, but it was no use and he let out a cry as a body collided with his own. The person had apparently been running to try to make the train and had been unable to avoid crashing into him. Eren's head hit the platform and he squeezed his eyes shut at the dull, throbbing ache in the back of his head.

"What the fuck?"

Eren felt irritation flash through him at that and his eyes snapped open, however his retort was suddenly lost on the tip of his tongue. The man straddling him was gorgeous, with black hair and grey eyes. However, that's not what had Eren speechless. 

It was the creamy peach of the man's skin.

The dark crimsom shirt he was wearing.

The light blue piercings in his ear. 

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god!" Eren could actually see something other than black and white. It was like a bomb had gone off around him and saturated his surroundings with color. 

It was then that another realization hit him. This man, this stranger, was his soulmate. He looked into the grey eyes of the man still sitting in his lap and opened his mouth to say something, but was beaten to it.

"You have such pretty green eyes." 

Erens cheeks flushed with heat at the unexpected compliment and his eyes widened when pale fingers gently brushed one of his cheeks. He tilted his head into the touch and closed his eyes as knuckles carefully stroked the skin. "Th-thank you. You are really handsome."

Levi took the brunet's face in both his hands and tilted it up, studying the man underneath him. He had stunning green eyes, fluffy brown hair, and gorgeous sunkissed skin. Levi had never been more grateful to be able to see color because the man he was straddling was like a work of art. "What's your name, Pretty?"

"It's Eren."

Levi grinned as Eren cheeks flushed a cute rosy pink again at the nickname and he leaned in to press a kiss to one of them. "Well, Eren. My name is Levi. What do you say we go and get some lunch?"

"I'd like that a lot, Levi."


	7. Day 8: Sleeping

Eren knew his alarm was going to go off any minute, however he fully planned on snoozing it. He'd finished all of his finals yesterday and, while he'd originally planned to continue his routine of getting up early, he was now in the mood to be lazy. He felt the mattress shift beside him and heard his boyfriend get up. Before the man could wander off too far, Eren reached out and grabbed his wrist in a loose hold. "Stay, Levi. Just a little longer."

"Eren, I've got to piss. I'll be right back, promise." 

He let go of Levi's wrist, figuring that was a good reason to get up and rolled over onto his boyfriend's side of the bed, the sheets still warm from the body that been laying there. The pillow smelled of Levi's shampoo and cologne and Eren took in a deep breath, nose filling with the scent. He pulled covers up to his chin and nuzzled into the pillow.

He must have fallen back asleep because he was woken by the sound of his phone being set down on the nightstand behind him and then the mattress dipping beneath the weight of another body. It seemed Levi was content to take the other side of the bed now. 

"You stole my spot, little brat." 

The words were spoken softly, so Eren assumed Levi thought he was still asleep. He smiled when the warmth of another body pressed against his back and Eren let out a content groan. He rolled over and buried his face in Levi's neck, the smell of cologne so much stronger there. "Did you turn the alarm off?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep. You deserve it." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's body and gently rested his chin on the head of messy brown hair. He tiredly grinned when he felt Eren's breaths against his chest even out and he closed his eyes, easily letting the sound of the brunet's breathing lull him back to sleep.


	8. Day 9: Beach

"Hey, Eren. I think that lifeguard is staring at you."

Eren lazily lifted his head from his arms and removed one of the earbuds from his ear. "Did you say something, Armin?"

He, Armin, and Jean had decided to take a trip to the beach. Eren hadn't originally planned to come along because he didn't want to feel like a third wheel to his best friends relationship, but now that he was laying on a towel in the sunshine, he felt grateful for having been invited.

"Are you even listening to me, Eren?" When the brunet shook his head no, Armin smacked him and laughed at the glare he received. 

"He said that super hot lifeguard is staring at you, dummy." Jean raised his hands in defeat when he received not one, but two sets of glares, and went back to the book he'd been reading.

Eren turned his head to look up the beach and found that Armin was right. The man sitting in lifeguard station seemed to be looking at Eren and the way his head quickly turned away when he was caught staring only further proved that point. "Do you think if I pretended to drown, he'd rescue me?"

Jean lowered his book and sent Eren a look that clearly meant he'd asked a stupid question. "That's a stupid question. It's his only job, Eren. Of course, he'd rescue you."

He ignored his annoying friend and continued watching the lifeguard to see if the man would look back over and when he did, Eren smiled and sent him a flirty little wave. 

"Gross. If you're going to flirt, can you take it elsewhere?"

Eren turned back to Jean and flipped him off, smugly grinning at the pout he got in return. That was, until Armin spoke up.

"Jean, be nice. But he is right, Eren. We were kind enough to not flirt in front of you. Could you maybe go over there and do it?"

Eren could not believe his friends. He never flirted with anyone, but suddenly it was wrong for him to do it this one time, despite how often they flirted in front of him. "Fuck you two. I'm leaving." 

He stood up, grabbing his stuff, and knowing they'd complain, he also took the beach umbrella he had bought.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Come on, Eren."

"I'm sorry. Did you think I was going to leave _my_ umbrella here after being asked to move? Fat chance, a-holes. Come find me when you're ready to be nice." He ignored their complaints and moved farther up the beach, towards the lifeguard station. He could see the lifeguard staring at him as he trudged closer and he moved just close enough, so that if he felt like it, he could call out to the man. 

He set his umbrella and towel up so that it was horizontal to the station, that way Mr. Hot Lifeguard would have a nice view of him. The whistle he received made it clear just how much the view was appreciated and he sent a flirty smile back at the lifeguard, before putting his ear buds back in. He closed his eyes and went back to sunning himself, making sure to arch his back and languidly stretch for the lifeguard every now and then.

He had just rolled onto his sun warmed back to begin tanning his front when a shadow was suddenly cast across him. He couldn't see who it was with his eyes closed, but the shade from the body was enough to keep the sun from warming him up.

"Excuse me. You're blocking the light." Eren didn't bother opening his eyes for whoever was standing over him, assuming it was most likely one of his friends coming to beg for forgiveness. 

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who could potentially save you from drowning?"

Eren's eyes shot open and he yanked his earbuds out to find the hot lifeguard from earlier standing over him. He was much shorter than Eren would have guessed, but more than made up for it with muscles. God, he looked like he could break Eren in half and the brunet honestly wouldn't have minded. He noticed a word at the bottom hem of the shorts, other than the normal 'lifeguard' one, and he realized it was a name. 

Levi.

"My apologies, Levi. Would you care to join me under my spacious beach umbrella?" Eren could hear loud coughs farther up the beach, presumably from where his friends were, and he could see Levi glance up in their direction. "The name is Eren."

"Uhmmm, what about your friends?" He grinned when Eren peeked around the edge of the umbrella only to flip them off and sat down when Eren scooted over.

"So, Levi. I noticed you were staring pretty hard earlier. Did you like what you see?" His face flushed when a hand suddenly trailed up one of his bare thighs and stopped at the hem of his bikini. 

"Fuck yes. Its not often that I get to see cute men in bikinis at this beach. Thanks for making my shift enjoyable." 

"I could make your break much more enjoyable if you'd like." He smirked when Levi's eyebrows shot up in interest. 

"Oh? I'm listening." 

Eren straddled the lifeguard and wrapped his arm around Levi's neck, leaning in to kiss him. He moaned when two hands settled on his ass and groped him, a tongue shoving itself into his mouth. Before he could break the kiss, Levi flipped them and Eren found himself laying on his back with Levi staring appreciatively down at him.

The lifeguard maneuvered himself between Eren's legs and, balancing on his knees and forearms, leaned down to mouth at Eren's neck. He smirked against tan skin, when the brunet moaned and squeezed his shoulders. 

"God, you are strong. Its hot as fuck."

"Wait til I get you in bed. I'll show you strong I really am."


	9. Day 10: Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short short one. If there is one thing I'm not good at writing, its writing filler content to just lengthen the page, which is why this one is short asf.

Eren adjusted his outfit in the mirror and frowned. He'd spent so much time and put so much effort into this cosplay, but he still wasn't happy with it. He was dressed in the uniform of Scouting Legion member Ellen Yaeger from his favorite anime, however the cosplay seemed a little off and he couldn't quite figure out why. Either that, or he was being obsessively paranoid that he'd fucked it up somehow.

But this was his and Levi's first time attending ComicCon and Eren wanted everything to be perfect, especially since they were going to be going in full cosplay for it. "Hey, Levi. Can you come here for a second?"

Footsteps sounded from the hotel bathroom and Eren's jaw dropped when he turned around. Levi was cosplaying as Captain Rivaille, from the same anime as Ellen, and he looked stunning in the uniform. "Holy shit."

"What?" Levi wasn't worried about their cosplays. He and Eren had spent months putting it all together and their hard work now showed.

"You look so sexy in that uniform, Captain." He reached out to straighten the cravat around Levi's neck and smiled at his boyfriend's perfect cosplay, which in turn reminded him of his dilemma. His smiled faded into a frown, which didn't go unnoticed by Levi.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do I look okay? I...." He fidgeted while Levi adjusted the straps around his chest and smiled when Levi leaned in to kiss him.

"Stop worrying. You look amazing."


	10. Days 11 & 12: Comfort & Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I combined these as well, cause I was stuck on that to write for these days. 
> 
> Also, that lullaby that Levi sings is a real one. I sang it in freshman year choir, many many years ago. Its suuuuper pretty. It is called The Lonely Sea (and no, its not the what the Beach Boys sing either.)

It was a dreary morning, however it matched Eren's mood perfectly. He could hear the raining pelting against his window and he dreaded the cold temperature that came with it. The minute he opened his eyes, they landed on the suit that was hanging from his closet, and he was reminded of the funeral he'd have to attend later in the day. He wasn't looking forward to standing in the rain over his mother's coffin. At his mother's funeral. 

She had been a car accident that had immediately landed her in the ICU and, while his father had done everything he could, she simply wasn't going to make it. Grisha couldn't bear the thought of telling him, so his boyfriend had.

Eren remembered screaming and cursing at his father, crying and pleading for him to save his mother. But he knew it would be impossible. So Eren spent the last few days his mother had at her side. She smiled at him and told him not to cry. That everything would be alright. But he knew that was a lie. He was there when the machine flat lined and he had to be dragged from the room by Levi, as tears rolled down his face.

"Hey, Eren. Come here." 

Fingers brushed against his face and Eren suddenly realized that he had started crying again. He rolled over and buried his face in Levi's shirt, sobbing his heart out over the loss of his mother. 

Levi was at a loss. He didn't know how to comfort someone who'd lost a loved one. He had lost family members before, but he hated most of them. And he still had his mother, so he couldn't relate there.

He simply rubbed one hand up and down Eren's back and settled the other in the brunet's fluffy hair. He wasn't going to tell Eren everything would be alright because that was a lie. But he wasn't sure what to say in place of that.

So he began singing, instead. It was something his mother used to do for him all the time and he hoped it would make Eren feel a little better. 

_In my soul, I hear a voice._

_Whispering my name once more._

_Begging me to make the choice._

_Calling me back to the shore._

_Come back to the ocean._

_Come back to the sea._

_I can hear it calling._

_It's crying out for me._

_Come back to the ocean._

_Come back to the lonely sea._

Eren's crying slowed as his boyfriend began singing. He didn't do it often, but always made exceptions for Eren. His voice was a deep gorgeous baritone and it brightened Eren's mood a little. He closed his eyes and, curled up close to Levi, letting both his boyfriend's comforting voice and the sound of the pouring rain outside lull him back to sleep.


	11. Day 13: Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually got the idea for this one based on an art that Dinklebert did with stripper Eren giving Levi a lap dance.
> 
> Here's the link for that art:  
> https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/post/187281141384/dinklebertarts-the-first-time-hanji-takes-levi-to

"Would you care for a lap dance, sweetheart?" 

Levi hadn't even wanted to come to a strip club, but Hanji had dragged him along under the pretense of going to dinner. And he hadn't planned on spending any money either. At least that was what he told himself until he got a look at the male stripper standing in front of him.

Long tan legs in small booty shorts. 

Two black nipple piercings.

A blinding white smile.

Bright green eyes.

Fluffy brown hair.

Levi swallowed hard, embarrassed by how easily his mind had almost been changed. He had promised he wasn't going to spend money on something so raunchy, but the man standing in front of him was making the idea seem quite tempting. "N-no... no thanks. I'm only here cause a friend dragged me along."

Eren noticed the hesitation in the man's voice and spun on his heel, bending down just enough so that his ass was level with the wide grey eyes staring at him. He swayed his hips from side to side, trying to entice the man into getting a dance. "Are you sure, sweetheart? I'm sure I can make this visit enjoyable for you."

Levi felt his face grow hot as the brunet bent over, the outline of his ass prominent in the small shorts he was wearing, and the color in his cheeks only darkened when the stripper grabbed his own ass.

"All you have to do is sit there, sweetheart. Or you can touch me if you like." 

He couldn't deny having this cute stripper sitting in his lap would be such a turn on and he eagerly nodded. "Yeah, o-okay."

Eren let out let out a sweet giggle and straddled Levi's lap, gently running his hands over the man's broad chest. 

Levi swore his heart was about to beat right out of his chest and he nervously held his hands in the air unsure where to put them. However, the brunet seemed to notice this and took Levi's hands in his own, gently placing them on his bare waist.

He rested his elbows on Levi's shoulders and leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear. "You know, you are the cutest client I've ever had. So nervous and blushy."

"I've never done this before, that's all."

"Awww, a strip club virgin. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make your first time a good one." The color in Levi's cheeks made Eren smile and he gently patted one of them, before beginning to dance. Eren slowly moved his hips in time with the music and teasingly grinded against Levi every now and then. He ran his hands up the older man's chest and draped them over Levi's shoulders.

"So do I get to know the name of the person sitting in my lap?"

Eren was always asked that question, usually by creepy men trying to figure out who he was outside of work, but the man he was currently straddling didn't give off those vibes. Even so, he could never be too careful.

"My stage name is Bright Eyes. I'm not allowed to share my real one."

"Bright Eyes. It suits you." Levi felt his confidence grow when Bright Eyes smiled down at him and he trailed his hands up the brunet's waist. 

Eren slowly raised himself up from the chair Levi was on and circled it before bending over to trail his hands up his thighs. He brushed his palm over his own crotch, keeping his fingers spread wide and grinded his hips against his open palm.

Eren couldn't help but smirk at how entranced with him Levi seemed to be. Despite not wanting to have been there, he was definitely enjoying himself, if the obvious tent in Levi's jeans was anything to go off of.

Eren strode forward and intent on doing some sexy finale, pushed his client back against his chair. "You look like you wanna touch me, sweetheart. Why don't-"

Before Levi could think of any reason not to, he grabbed the brunet's hips and pulled Bright Eyes back into his lap, grinning at the surprised cry that fell from those pretty pink lips. He may have started out pissed for Hanji bringing him, but now that he was here and had gotten a lap dance from this gorgeous brunet, he figured he might as well enjoy himself. "Any chance I can just buy all your time for tonight?"

No one had ever paid Eren to hang around them for the whole night and he was honestly afraid he'd run out of things to do before his shift ended. "I can't guarantee I can keep you entertained that long."

"I don't care. We can just talk for all I care. I like you, Bright Eyes."


	12. Day 14: Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hA, a little bit of angst in this cause I'm a sadist. Our bois make up at the end of it tho, not to worry.

"EREN FUCKING JAEGER!"

Eren had been standing on a stool to dust the top of their TV cabinet and he nearly fell off at Levi's loud shout. He mentally ran through a list of things he could have done to piss Levi off so badly, however nothing came to mind, at least for the moment.

He decided he would put in extra effort for the rest of his chores to make up for whatever Levi was about to yell at him for. He took the steps two at a time and quickly hurried to their bedroom to see what the fuss was about.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw a magazine clenched in Levi's hand. It was a male model magazine that he was a regular reader of and the edition in Levi's hand was the one that had Erwin on the cover, only clad in a pair of small boxers.

"Care to tell me what this is?" He waved the magazine in front of Eren's face and jerked it away when the brunet reached out for it. He had been cleaning their bedroom and, noticing how full Eren's nightstand had gotten, decided he'd clean it out.

"It's a magazine."

"I'm not stupid, Eren. I know that. I also know that Erwin did an underwear shoot in this and I don't like that you had it hidden away in the drawer of your nightstand."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I don't want you jerking off to pictures of my best friend."

Eren's face flushed red in anger and he stormed up to Levi, snatching the magazine away much more forcefully than he had intended to. The way Levi's eyes widened in shock had him momentarily feeling guilty, but it disappeared when he remembered what this was all about. "How about you stop going through my fucking stuff and trust that I won't cheat on my boyfriend with some stupid picture?"

Eren had been amazed when Erwin had announced he'd made it into Eren's favorite male model magazine and the blond had gotten him a copy of that month's edition as a gift. Eren hadn't wanted to accept it at first, given the magazine's price could run a little high at times, but it was a limited edition and it was because of that that Eren still treasured it.

The memory was now soured though, by Levi trying to insinuate that Eren would just jerk off to any shirtless man in a magazine. He blinked away bitter tears, not wanting to cry over something so stupid, and tossed the magazine in the trashcan by their dresser before Levi could say anything. 

He didn't say another word and went back downstairs, with the intention to finishing his cleaning. He'd originally planned to make dinner for them afterward, but didn't feel up for it now. 

He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he thought about the trash that would get taken out once Levi was done in their bedroom and he stepped into the bathroom for a moment of privacy, locking the door behind him. He sank to the floor, keeping his cries as silent as possible in case Levi had decided to follow him. He knew he'd made the right choice when there was a knock on the bathroom door a moment later.

"Eren.....? I.... uhmm.... I'm gonna finish the living room for you."

Once he'd run out of tears to cry, Eren stood up and splashed some water on his face until the splotches on it had disappeared. He could hear Levi in the kitchen, most likely making dinner, and he readied himself for the conversation between them that was probably about to happen.

Levi's head snapped up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and he hurried over when Eren shuffled into the kitchen. Eren refused to meet his gaze and, after what a jerk he'd just been, he didn't blame the brunet. He reached a hand out and felt his heart break a little when the brunet pulled away from him. "I didn't throw it away, Eren. I promise. I asked Erwin about it and he told me what it actually meant to you. I shouldn't have just assumed."

Anger flashed through him at that because Levi was acting like he hadn't just accused Eren of being unfaithful and Eren finally turned around to face him, glaring at his boyfriend. "You are a fucking asshole, Levi." 

Levi swallowed hard as he finally got a good look at Eren's face. The brunet's eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy, meaning he had been right when he assumed Eren had been crying in the bathroom. Levi had fucked up badly this time and he wasn't sure how to fix it. "Fuck, I knew it. I made you cry. I want to fix this, Eren, please. Tell me what I can do."

"Stop going through my shit. I don't know what you think you are going to find, but I'm not going to fucking cheat on you. I love you, you asshole, even if you make me cry sometimes."

"Okay, done. I promise." 

"And I want you to do the rest of my cleaning for the next two weeks." A sly grin grew on his face as he watched Levi's internal struggle.

Do Eren's cleaning and make it up to him. 

Or prove Eren's point that he "was an asshole" by saying no, after he had already fucked up once. 

Eren was a sneaky little shit sometimes and the grin on the brunet's face only further proved Levi's point.

"Fine. I'll do your cleaning for two weeks. And I'll get you your magazine when the new edition comes out."


	13. Day 15: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all really think I'd give them a perfect, no problems wedding day? Come on, now. That's just not like me.

Eren swore he was about to have a heart attack and die. He nervously paced around the room and clawed at the collar of his dress shirt, which felt way too tight to be normal. As he stopped by the mirror, he glanced at himself and his eyes widened at the tuxedo he had on.

He was about to get fucking married. 

What a bad idea. 

A horrible one.

Just as he was contemplating jumping out the window, the door to his dressing room opened and his best friends walked in. 

"Eren, you look like you're about to throw up." Armin gently took his wrist and lead him away from the mirror and towards the window.

"If you do, lean out the window. That's an expensive tux and you don't wanna get shit all over it."

"That's not helping, dickhead." Mikasa punched Jean in the arm and ignored his cry of outrage. "Eren, relax. You look great. And you love Levi. Everything will be fine."

"What if I fuck it up somehow? What if I faint on the way down the aisle? What if I forget what I'm supposed to say? God, I think I'm having a stroke." 

Mikasa pulled a chair up and gently shoved him into it. "Eren, stop worrying. You were excited for this two weeks ago."

"But now its actually fucking happening! I'm getting married, Mikasa! I can't! I can't fucking do this." Eren glanced towards the window once more and, as he stood up, it was almost like every one of his friends had read his mind.

Armin jumped in front of the window, while Jean and Mikasa each grabbed one of his arms.

"Don't you fucking dare, Eren." 

The look on Armin's face was dark, something Eren had never seen before and hoped to never seen again. "Eren, you might be my best friend, but I swear to god I will kick you in the nads." 

Jean exchanged quick glances with the other two, before shoving Eren back into the chair. "Don't let him escape. I'll be right back."

As Jean left, Mikasa knelt down next to her brother and gently took his face in her hands, her heart breaking when she saw how close to tears he looked. Her brother _actually_ looked terrified about what was coming. She opened her mouth to say something comforting, but the sound of arguing out in the hallway drew everyone's attention. 

"I'm not supposed to see him until the ceremony." That was Levi's voice and Eren's eyes widened when he heard it.

"Yeah, well if you don't talk to him, there might not be a ceremony. Two seconds ago, he was ready to jump out the window."

There was a knock on the door and Levi's voice sounded again, much softer this time. "Eren, its Levi. Can I come in?"

"Y-yes." Eren was expecting a lecture from his fiancé, however it never came. Levi opened the door, looking absolutely stunning with his crisp tuxedo and slicked back hair, and the first thing he did was pull Eren in for a tight hug. 

"Do you three mind giving me a second with him? I promise I won't let him jump out the window." 

Once it was just the two of them, he took Eren's face in his hands and gently stroked the brunet's cheeks with his thumbs. "Trying to run away on your wedding day? You are still such a brat, aren't you?"

"I just.... I'm scared, Levi. Not of marrying you. Just.... we are getting fucking married. Married?! Isn't that terrifying?"

"No, because it means I get to spend the rest of my life with the person I love most. I've been dreaming of this day since I proposed to you."

"Aww, Levi." Levi wasn't usually one for romance, but Eren felt his nerves melt away with those words and he held Levi in a tighter hug, grateful for his fiancé coming in here to calm him down. "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"Levi, they are ready to begin." 

They pulled away at the sound of Mikasa's voice outside in the hallway and Levi gently brushed his fingers against Eren's lips. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar, love."


	14. Day 16: Swap Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LmaO, finally a canonverse AU. I think there is like only one other day that is going to be canonverse, ope 🤭

Eren's eyes fluttered open to find sunlight streaming in through the holes in the roof of the stable and he jerked up as he realized where he had fallen asleep.

After dinner the previous night, Eren had returned to the stables to finish cleaning them and was pleasantly surprised when his Captain had decided to join him. His superior had been impressed with the effort Eren had put in and rewarded him with a bruising kiss.

Craving much more than one kiss, it had taken some convincing on Eren's part, but he'd even gotten Levi to fool around with him. It was a night he'd remember for a long time.

The feel of the hay scratching his hands and knees.

That deep voice murmuring sweet words in his ear.

The warmth of Levi's body over his despite the chilly stable.

And speaking of the Captain....

Eren looked down to find Levi asleep in the hay beside him and, as much as he wanted to sit and admire the view, they both had a busy day ahead of them. He bolted up from the floor and hurriedly grabbed clothes to slip on. It couldn't have been all that late and he wondered if he could still make it to the mess hall for breakfast if he hurried. "Captain, wake up. Its morning!"

"What the fuck, Jaeger?" As Levi watched his subordinate frantically dress, it occurred to him where they were and what might happen if they were caught and he quickly began copying the brunet's frantic dressing. "You fucking brat. Why did I let you talk me into this. I should have known this is what would happen. I better not hear you asking me for sex for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain." Eren finished pulling his boots on and saluted his Captain, even though disappointment filled him at those words. He pressed a quick kiss to Levi's lips, despite the Captain's 'no kisses until teeth are brushed' rule and hurried out of the stables, shaking the hay from his hair as he ran.

It seemed he made it to the mess hall in time and grinned when Mikasa pushed him a bowl of porridge that she must have been saving. 

"Thanks. You're the best, Mikasa." However his grin faded as he realized it had gone silent at their table. He looked up from his bowl to find all of his friends staring at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Uhhh, Eren?" Armin had known something was off from the minute the brunet sat down, but it had taken him a couple of minutes to figure out just what it was. Eren was wearing someone else's shirt, if the fact that the sleeves were a tad too short for the brunet's long arms were anything to go off of.

"Whose shirt is that, Eren?"

The brunet's face flushed at Mikasa's question as he realized he'd grabbed the wrong shirt when he was dressing and, as he looked down at his chest, he saw that it was indeed Captain Levi's shirt he was wearing. "Umm.... I didn't have any clean ones, so someone lent me this one."

His explanation might have worked to placate them had Captain Levi not walked in seconds later, dressed in Eren's shirt. Every eye in the mess hall was on Levi as he stormed over to Eren's table. The brunet had to admit it, seeing Levi dressed in his loose shirt was hot as fuck. The man's collarbones were visible and Eren wished they were somewhere private so he could mark the skin up with hickies.

"Stand up, Jaeger. Now!"

Eren did as he was told and closed his eyes, waiting for the Captain to grant him a swift death. Instead he felt careful hands fidgeting with something around his neck. He opened his eyes to find Levi tying his own cravat around Eren's neck. 

"Next time you steal my shirt, you shitty brat. Take the whole fucking uniform. I can't wear my cravat with this stupid shirt of yours."

"Yes, Captain." He knew he was mostly likely going to get extra duties as punishment, as well as an intense interrogation from his friends, however he couldn't help but smile brightly at Levi, who turned his face down to hide the faint blush staining his cheeks.


	15. Day 17: Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone makes this weird, Levi's love for his cat, Eren, is completely platonic in this one. I ain't into supporting beastiality or zoophilia.

Eren blinked open his eyes and stretched out on the windowsill, enjoying the warmth of the sun soaking into his fur. He strained his ears, listening for any sounds of movement throughout the house, however it was silent. 

Silent aside from the sounds of the creaking house and noises from the world beyond his window. It seemed his owner still wasn't home yet, however the sun was beginning to set, which meant Eren wouldn't have to wait much longer. He let his eyes close and rested his head on his front paws, easily drifting back to sleep.

He was woken up much later by the sound of the front door opening and a voice calling for him. He may not have understood what was being said, but he recognized the affectionate tone of his owner's voice. 

Levi was home!

Eren jumped off the windowsill, abandoning his sleeping spot, and raced downstairs towards the front door. 

Levi was standing there and smiled down when his cat began rubbing itself against his legs. He bent down and gently ran a hand across the brown cat's back, his smile growing even wider when it began purring for him. "Hi, Eren. Did you miss me, baby? My good little boy."

Eren stood up on his hind legs and stretched a paw towards Levi, who reached out and gently took it. Eren happily chirped at Levi, telling him about the bird watching and sunning he'd accomplished earlier that day.

In return, Levi spoke to him in that strange rumbling language that Eren had yet to decipher and continued stroking his fur. Eren rolled upside down and, showing his owner his fluffy belly, kneaded his paws in the air. Just as he predicted, his owner sat down beside him and began scratching Eren's tummy. He trilled his satisfaction and gratitude to Levi, who leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose.

Levi may not have understood him either, but seeing his owner smiling down at him was enough to make Eren happy.

Eren's ears pricked forward as another unintelligible noise was directed towards him, three short sounding mumbles, and he delivered a small lick to Levi's hand in response. He loved his owner very much and hoped Levi would never forget that.


	16. Day 18: Forehead kiss

Eren was ninety percent sure he was dying. At least that is how he felt. He was shivering from the cold, his head was pounding and his throat felt like he'd swallowed a cup full of needles. 

Levi had knocked on his door several minutes ago, telling him to hurry if he didn't want to be late for classes, but Eren wasn't sure if he could get out of bed, let alone even sit up.

He closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep and wake up feeling better, but it seemed he couldn't even do that. He was doomed to just lay there and suffer.

"Eren, did you hear me?" As the door opened, Levi only had to take one look at him to know Eren wasn't feeling well. Levi knelt beside the brunet and placed a hand against his forehead, wincing at how warm it felt.

"God.... feels good." Eren weakly gripped Levi's hand in his own and kept that cold palm pressed against his forehead. 

"Just relax. I'll be right back, okay?" Levi took his hand back and leaned forward to kiss Eren's forehead, before departing the room. When he returned, he had a glass of apple juice, a cold rag, and a bottle of Tylenol. He kissed Eren's warm forehead once more and placed the damp rag over it, smiling when the brunet gave another content groan. "I'm going to make some soup for you. But for now, just drink this and take two painkillers."

He watched his boyfriend turn to leave for the kitchen, however there was some hesitation in his movements and Eren found out why a moment later. Levi turned back around and Eren smiled when another smooch was placed on his forehead. "Mmm, I love you, Levi."


	17. Day 19: 50s to 90s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple notes for this one. 
> 
> Before anyone roasts the fuck out of me for the 'F' word, in the 80s (that's what decade I based this prompt on) media used homophobic slurs quite regularly. That's just how it was. Don't believe, then search up homophobia and the 80s. Anyways, that does NOT at all reflect my opinions on the lgbt community.
> 
> Second, YES, Eren is wearing skirts and heels in this. I LOVE Eren in feminine clothing. I based his clothing off of Erica Goldberg's clothing from the show The Goldberg's. Super fucking good and funny. Would totally recommend everyone go watch it.
> 
> Thirdly, this obviously isn't 100% accurate as I was born in '98. But I did see research on 80s lingo and speech and WOw. Was really interesting to read.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, Levi was starstruck from the moment they'd returned from summer vacation. He had always remembered Zeke's younger brother being quite nerdy and annoying, just as younger brothers tended to be. However the brunet returned to school his junior year as an absolute angel. 

Eren had swapped his jeans and baggy shirts for pastel skirts, flowery blouses, and colorful heels. He had grown his hair out as well, long enough to reach his chin and Levi thought it suited him.

Everyone at their high school had immediately dubbed Eren as "the fag", but it didn't seem to bother the young junior, given Eren usually replied with "its not my fault I appreciate nice clothing."

The brunet had plenty of other infamous quotes as well. Levi's absolute favorite was "it's the 80s. Times are changing." 

Levi had been a little worried at first, given being gay wasn't exactly common in their time, however Eren ended up winning the hearts of the majority of girls in the school, even if he was gay, which lead him to being quite popular within their first two weeks back. 

And now they were sitting in the school cafeteria. Levi with his punk friends as they discussed the latest CD from The Cure. Meanwhile, Eren sat across the cafeteria at the popular girls table. He watched Petra as she painted the brunet's nails a teal color and felt his heart flutter when Eren smiled brightly. 

"Ask him out already. It's clear you are interested."

"I don't think my uncle would appreciate me dating a fag. Or being one, for that matter." He winced when Erwin punched his arm and, rubbing the sore spot, glared at his blond friend. "What was that for, you dip?"

"I know you don't care about bogus shit like that, Levi. He is hella cute and you are into him. Now go ask him out."

With a sigh, Levi gathered what little courage he had and stood up. He readjusted his leather jacket as he walked over and flashed what he hoped was a charmimg smile in Eren's direction when the brunet looked up. "Yo Eren, I was thinking we should go see a movie this weekend. You know, if you're down for that."

"And you're okay dating "a fag" like me? You aren't afraid of me ruining your bad boy reputation?"

Levi's head snapped up at that. He was usually a loner at school, aside from the few friends he had and it surprised him to hear he was so notorious around school. "Wait, what? I have a reputation? No, never mind, not important. I want to take you out to the movies, Eren. You pick what we watch." 

He was praying to god that Eren's choice in movies was nothing like his clothes. Not that there was anything wrong with the brunet's cute outfits, but Levi was not a fan of chick flicks.

Eren tapped a finger against his chin as he thought, the fresh teal polish on his nails shining in the fluorescent lights. "Well, The Goonies is still in theaters. And Back to the Future just came out. We can see one of those." 

"God, you are such a nerd." He realized it must have seemed like an insult when Eren glared up at him, however he flashed the cute brunet a nervous smile. "That's wicked, Eren. I really dig that."

The brunet smiled down at his painted nails before shyly glancing back up. "Really?"

"For sure."

Making up his mind, he flashed Levi a brilliant smile and giggled when the punk's cheeks flushed pink. "Then consider it a date."


	18. Day 20: Touches

It was only Eren's third day out of the hospital and he was already close to tears. He had left the house to get the mail when Levi had asked him, but now he was lost. All the houses looked exactly the same and his panicking mind couldn't even remember the number of his and Levi's house. He was sure, somewhere deep in his mind, he did actually know the way, but his immediate memory was failing him.

He had apparently been hit by a drunk driver on his drive home from work a few weeks back, which had sent him spinning out of control and into a tree. But Eren didn't remember any of that. All he could remember was waking up in the hospital with some strange man crying at his bedside. 

Levi.

His boyfriend.

Or at least that is what everyone kept telling him. 

Levi was such a sweetheart. He had cried so hard when Eren had woken and gently kissed him. It had definitely weirded Eren out at first. Not because it had been a bad kiss, far from it actually, but because he hadn't remembered who Levi was.

The kiss definitely felt like a familiar motion, meaning Eren's body remembered the touch even if he himself didn't, and Eren knew that he could trust Levi no matter what.

His poor boyfriend had been heartbroken when he'd found out about Eren's amnesia, but he was still so gentle. Treating Eren as if he were made of the world's most fragile glass and one wrong move might break him. It was so endearing.

Like when they'd left the hospital and Levi's hands rested on Eren's waist as he was guided to the car. His hands were warm on Eren's hips and the brunet leaned back into Levi's embrace as they walked.

Or when they'd woken up that next morning and Levi had carefully caressed Eren's face, before bumping their foreheads together. Eren had let Levi touch him after that and his body definitely seemed to remember Levi's touch as his boyfriend made love to him.

Or even now, as Levi came running down the street towards him, having realized Eren didn't remember their neighborhood. He pulled the brunet in for a tight hug and gave Eren an apologetic kiss, the guilt etched deeply into his face.

"You came for me, Levi?" He shyly looked down at the sidewalk and felt his cheeks heat up as he realized Levi wasn't wearing any shoes. His boyfriend must have been really worried if he hadn't even bothered putting shoes on. Levi absolutely hated dirt.

"I'm sorry I forgot. That you weren't going to recognize this neighborhood. Come on, love, let's go home." 

As Levi looped their pinkes together, Eren felt a twinge of familiarity. He and Levi did this a lot, he was sure of it. And he tightened his pinky in Levi's as best as he could. He may not have remembered his relationship with Levi from before his accident, but with every loving touch from Levi, a little piece of Eren returned. And before long, things would be back to the way they used to be. Eren was sure of it. "It's alright, Levi. Everything is going to be okay."


	19. Day 21: A Movie Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off the "Perfect Day" scene from Safe Haven. Its a suuuuper good chick flick, like the only one I'll ever watch. 
> 
> Here's the link to the clip this one is based off:  
> https://youtu.be/AaL7b4P2D6w

Eren carefully leaned over the side of the little boat he and Levi were in, gently trailing his fingers through the clear water underneath it. It was a beautiful sunny day and Eren was glad he had accepted Levi's date. "God, this is beautiful." 

"Yeah, I love it out here." Levi gently rowed them through the water with the oar, the sound of moving water comforting to him. "This used to be my mother's favorite spot when we'd come here on vacation. And now its my favorite."

"Has it gotten any easier, Levi?" Eren knew that Levi had probably suffered for a while after his mother died and it stilled showed occasionally. 

"It takes time, and it still hurts occasionally, but yes it does. You know, at first, I tried to forget her. I moved away from family who knew her, left everything of hers with them. I tried to forget her in hopes that it'd make life less painful. But she was my mother and a damn good one. She didn't deserve that. So I went back and got her things and moved out here."

"I'm glad to hear that. I think its sweet that you made her favorite place your home. I think she'd like that."

Levi smiled fondly at the brunet sitting across from him amd leaned forward, gently taking Eren's hand in his free one. "You know, since you moved here. I've spent less time dwelling over her death. As cheesy as it is to say, you've helped me look up, Eren. So thanks for today, for yesterday, for every day after this."

Eren shyly looked down at their intertwined fingers, gently running his thumb over Levi's knuckle. He was sure his cheeks were flushed as he smiled up at Levi. "Let's make the most of this, Levi."

As Levi pulled his hand back and contiued to row them through the water, Eren looked up at the sky as something hit his cheek. The forecast had said there would be no rain and the sun was still shining brightly. "Did you feel that?"

When Levi shook his head and responded with a "no", Eren told himself that he was just being silly. After all, it was a perfect day.

However, not long after they had begun rowing back to the shore, the weather had turned quite gloomy. And as Levi was helping Eren out of the canoe, the clouds seem to just split open, pouring rain down on them.

Eren took Levi's hand in his own and quickly pulled him towards a large tree to take shelter under. As they ducked under the branches, eren let out a breathless laugh at their appearances. They were both soaking wet from the downpour and Levi's hair was slicked back in a way that tugged at Eren's heartstrings. "Its just a little rain right? We can wait if out here."

They both jumped, letting out cries of shock as a loud clap of thunder split the air and the two of them broke out into more laughter at their situation. 

"I have a better idea. I know a good place to eat if you're hungry." Levi had to shout over the storm to even be heard, but he smiled when the brunet eagerly nodded at him.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." Eren let himself be pulled further inland, the wet hand in his own comforting with its warm hold, as they ran towards whatever restaurant Levi had in mind. Eren shrieked as he was suddenly, and without warning, thrown over Levi's shoulder and he laughed as hands tightly gripped his hands and thighs.


	20. Day 22: Red String of Fate

It was a hot summer day, much too sunny in Eren's opinion, and he wished that it would finally rain. There hadn't been a rain storm since spring and, while summer was a great time for Eren to work on his tan, he was now ready for the cooler temperatures of autumn. He stepped under the shade of one of the park's large oak trees and turned his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"We finished getting our new apartment set up, if you want to come over for the weekend, Eren." 

"Yeah, that'd be-" Eren was distracted from his friends voice, by movement from the corner of his eye and he raised his arm to find the red string around his wrist taut by some unseen force. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that his soulmate, whoever they were, was close by. 

For as long as he could possibly remember, it had always been loose enough to drag against the ground, but now it was a tight line in the air.

"Eren? Hey, are you there?" 

He realized he was still on the phone and, forgetting what he and Armin had even been talking about, brought the device back up to his ear. "Something came up, Armin. I'll call you back later. I promise."

Armin's voice was cut off as he spoke up again, however Eren didnt pay it much attention. He quickly stuffed the device back in his pocket when he noticed the red string around his wrist becoming less taut and hurried in the direction that the string led.

As much as he didn't want to run in the already hot weather and make himself feel when warmer, he wanted to see the person at the other end of the red string around his wrist.

With it growing tighter and tighter, Eren was focused on following the string, so focused that he didn't even realize when he'd reached the end. He let out a squawk as he ran into someone, who let out an equally loud cry of surprise as they both tumbled to the ground.

"What the actual fuck-" The man's anger faded as he noticed the red string wrapped around both their wrists, connecting the short distance between them. 

A pair of stormy grey eyes studied Eren's face and he felt his cheeks flush under such an intense gaze. The man who was supposedly his soulmate was handsome as fuck, with short black hair and unblemished pale skin. 

"You know...." His voice was a deep baritone that had Eren's face flushing even more. "I didn't expect my soulmate to quite literally fall for me."

Eren let out a snort at the cheesy pick up line and gently shoved the man's arm, returning his soulmate's grin with an equally large one. "Haha, shut up."

"So do I get to know your name, cutie? Or can I just keep calling cutie?"

"Its Eren. And what's your name, handsome?"

"Levi."


	21. Day 23: High School AU

Levi looked at the picture he had taped up in his locker and felt his heart beat a little bit faster when his gaze landed on Eren's smiling face. He had several other pictures of him and Eren together in his locker, but that one particular picture was his favorite just because of the memories it held for him.

It had been a sunny June morning and Zeke, Eren's older brother and Levi's friend, had invited him to go camping. He originally hadn't planned on going but when Zeke mentioned that Eren might be tagging along, he immediately changed his mind. The brunet's older brother knew how much of a crush he had on Eren and promised Levi that Eren was hoping he'd come. 

What happened that weekend stayed forever in Levi's mind. After Zeke had gone to bed, the brunet had convinced Levi to go skinny dipping in the lake with him and that led to one of the most incredible make out sessions Levi had ever had. 

Once they'd dried off and gotten ready for bed, Eren had snuck into Levi's tent and he was pleasantly surprised when Eren suggested they fool around. He'd given Eren his first blowjob and had gotten an even better one in return.

The brunet had then asked Levi to be his boyfriend, being the carefree sixteen year old that he was, but Levi didn't want the brunet to feel like he owed anything. However, he had still agreed to it as long as the brunet promised he wouldn't ask Levi for sex until Eren graduated. He didn't want to feel like some skeevy creep. 

After all, Levi was a senior and Eren was just starting his freshman year in high school. And while he did feel an inkling of guilt, he still felt so drawn to the brunet. He spared one last glance at the picture and shut his locker, only to find the person of his daydreams standing behind it. The brunet still had that bright smile on his innocent face. "Eren?"

"Hi, Leviii." Eren didn't mind the strange looks he was getting from being in the upperclassmen hallways. Not if it meant getting to see Levi. Zeke had told him that a senior was supposed to show him around on his first day, but he hadn't been assigned one, so his older brother suggested Eren ask his boyfriend for the tour. Knowing it would give him and Levi a chance to fool around, he had eagerly decided he'd ask Levi. "So I heard you are the senior who will give me a tour of the school?"

Levi hadn't been told anything about that, but he already knew Eren was popular among anyone who happened to be friends with Zeke, and he didn't want someone else taking his boyfriend on a tour. "I guess I can."

Eren looped his arm through Levi's and clung to him, ignoring the whispers among the students in the hallway. It was already a known fact that Levi was gay, but Eren had essentially just outed himself. And possibly the relationship he and Levi had developed over the summer. Not that he really gave a fuck to begin with. 

"You are going to start rumors, little brat." He was flashed a blinding smile in return and he swore the room seemed to grow a little warmer, either that or it was his face. 

"Good. I want everyone to know that you are mine." He grinned when Levi draped an arm around his shoulders and let himself be pulled closer.


	22. Day 24: Holding Hands

"So cutie. I've never seen you around before." 

Eren had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. This was the reason he never went to clubs. He could never take more than two steps without some guy trying to get into his pants. He faked a nice smile in the guy's direction and tried to think of someway to get him to go away. Usually his friends would do it for him, however it was just him tonight, which meant he'd have to try to fend for himself. Or not.

"I'm sorry, I'm here with my boyfriend." Eren quickly grabbed the hand of the man next to him and sent him a pleading look when his head whipped up. He'd give the man whatever he wanted as long as he played along with Eren's desperate act to fend off this gross flirt. 

"So? I doubt he'd mind me buying you a drink."

"Actually I would." The man squeezed Eren's hand once more, before standing up. He was actually a lot shorter than Eren had been expecting, but more than made up for it in both presence and muscles. "When a guy says he is on a date with his boyfriend, it means fuck off so he can enjoy that time with his boyfriend."

"Alright, alright. I get it asshole. No one would want to buy your boyfriend's prig ass a drink anyways." He sent Eren one last glare before stalking off to a different area of the bar, presumably to try and pick up other men like he had with Eren.

"Thanks. I.... umm.... I'm sorry about that." Eren let out a relieved sigh and startled when the stranger grabbed his hand to hold once more. He had only pretended that Levi was his boyfriend to get rid of the stalker, however there was a chance that he'd just picked up another one. When he looked at Levi's face though, there was a faint blush coloring his cheeks and and even fainter smile on his face. 

"You know, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself. This fake boyfriend is not always going to be around to protect you."

"I mean, you could be. If you wanted." He gave Levi's hand another gentle squeeze and smiled brightly at him when a thin eyebrow raised in interest. "I'm Eren. And you are?"

"Levi. So, Eren, what exactly did you have in mind?" He was sure his hand was sweating, given how nervous he was that this cute man was talking to him even if it had been a ploy, but the brunet didn't seem to mind.


	23. Day 25: Bridal Carry

The ring on Eren's finger glimmered in the sun, sending flashes of light back at him and he smiled fondly down at it. He had actually married the man of his dreams and Eren shyly glanced out of the corner of his eye at Levi.

They were on their way to their new house and Eren was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement. Levi may not have said too much, but Eren knew his new husband was just as happy. 

"You gonna actually look at me, or keep stealing glances, love?" He chuckled when Eren's head whipped away towards the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stared out the car window, watching the trees and occasional houses flash by. Apparently this new house was out in a semi-rural area, close to his parents' house. Eren's patience thinned, while his excitement grew with everything minute that passed. "Are we almost there?"

"Just relax, Eren. We'll be there soon." It was only ten minutes or so away now, but even Levi had doubts in his husband's ability to sit still for that long. Eren had never been a fan of patiently waiting, especially when he was left in the dark on something.

However Levi was impressed when Eren was still sitting quietly, even after the car had pulled up in front of their new home. He turned to Eren to tell him to wait, however he never got a chance because Eren's patience had ran thin and the brunet quickly hopped out of the car.

Their house was absolutely gorgeous. A two story country style house, with nice olive green paint and white roofing. The yard was alive with fresh green grass and the smell of surrounding woods filled the air. If this was how elegant the front of their house looked, Eren couldn't wait to see the inside of it. However, he hadn't taken more than two steps forward, before a hand gripped his wrist and he gasped as he was spun around and found himself face to face with Levi. "What gives?"

"Where are you running off to, brat?"

"Levi, I told you not to call me that anymore. I'm not-" He shrieked as he was suddenly swept off his feet and clung to Levi's broad shoulders in fear of being dropped. Not that Levi _would_ drop him. He was much stronger than he looked, which was one of the many things Eren loved about his muscular husband. "A little warning would be nice."

"I'm not letting you ruin this for me. I have been waiting three years for this moment, Eren." 

"Three years for-" As he was carried towards the front door, he suddenly realized what Levi meant and his cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of pink at his husband's intentions. He was going to be carried across the threshold of their new house. Eren had never really given the tradition much thought, but now he was excited that Levi wanted to do something so cheesy with him.

Levi easily carried the brunet up their driveway and towards the front door. It took him moments to get it open and he smiled down at Eren's red face as he carried his cute husband over the threshold of their new house. "Welcome to our new home, Eren."


	24. Day 26: Sports

"If I hit this out of the field, you have to go out with me."

Levi merely rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, having heard that from the brunet hundreds of times. "And when you fail to do that, like you have every other time, I'll shoot you down."

Eren had a plan this time. One that Levi definitely wouldn't like or approve of. Jean had recommended it to him, which should have clued him in to just how bad a plan it was. However, Eren was desperate. He'd do anything at this point to get even one date with Levi.

He watched Levi wind up, muscles tensing as he got ready to throw the ball, and Eren tightened his grip on the bat. 

Was he going to hit it? Of course not.

Was he going to fake it though? Absolutely.

He watched as Levi's body moved forward, following the movement of the ball, and Eren threw himself forward as he swung, under the pretense of trying to hit it. 

However, he had a different plan in mind. He watched Levi's eyes widen as he realized too late that it was going to hit Eren and the brunet tried to feign shock. 

Sure he was about to be hit in the head by a baseball that was approaching dangerously fast. But hopefully he'd be going out with Levi by the time it was all over. That would totally make it worth it, right?

He nearly blacked out when he felt the baseball crack against his forehead. The pain was horrible, worse than Eren had expected it would be, and he wasn't sure if the shout he heard was his own voice or Levi's. He had a momentary sense of weightlessness before he crashed to the ground.

"Eren...." 

It sounded like someone was calling his name, however his mind felt fuzzy and he couldn't focus clearly enough to try and distinguish it. 

"Come on.... Eren......" 

He _had_ heard a voice. It sounded an awful lot like Levi, however he wasn't quite sure why his crush sounded so upset. Eren's eyes fluttered open and he immediately closed them when harsh sunlight filtered in. 

"PLEASE!"

"Mnghh..." He groaned at the pain coursing through his forehead and remembered why Levi sounded so upset.

Eren had thought it would be a good idea to get himself knocked out with a baseball. All to get a date with Levi. It definitely wasn't worth it and he grimaced at the headache he was going to have for the next couple of days. 

"Eren, please. If you say something, anything, I'll go out with you. Please just wake up!"

"Really?" His eyes fluttered open once more and he weakly smiled up at Levi, which was hard to do, given his probable concussion and the blood running down his face. "You'll go out with me?"

"Yes, you idiot. Right after I call you an ambulance."


	25. Day 27: Lazy

Eren must have fallen asleep because when his eyes fluttered open, an entirely different show was playing on TV than the one he'd been watching. Either that or the channel had been changed. However, he was still laying atop his boyfriend, curled up under their blanket, and Levi was still reading his book. A hand ran through his hair as he looked up and he smiled up at Levi.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty." Levi glanced over his book as Eren stirred in his lap. The brunet had been watching some crime show and had fallen asleep halfway through it. Levi hadn't minded though, given how warm Eren was and the content smile that he had had when he was asleep.

"Mmm, how long was I out?" 

"Close to an hour. You missed the rest of your show."

"That's okay. I've seen that one anyways." Eren let out a sleepy sigh and, curling closer to Levi, watched the new TV show for a minute. It was some hospital drama that he wasn't a fan of. Eren was sure he'd fall asleep during this one too. 

Levi's eyes were growing heavy with sleep. He usually wasn't fond of taking naps, but cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend was making him sleepy. And the atmosphere of the living room wasn't helping either. The curtains were closed, the lights were dimmed, and the TV was at a soft volume.

"You look tired, Lee." Eren kept his voice soft, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend's possible nap and he got a sleepy smile in return.

"I am tired." He let his head fall back against the pillows on the couch and closed his eyes, listening the soft background sounds in the living room.

A loud growl broke the silence a moment later and Levi couldn't help laughing. His eyes opened once more and he grinned when the brunet's cheeks flushed red. "I take it You're hungry?"

"Shut up. But, yes. Can you make me food, Levi?" Eren was still sleepy and felt too comfortable to get up. Plus, actually making the food was a whole struggle in and of itself. He didn't quite feel like putting in that much effort. 

"That's gonna be kind of hard with you laying on me. You'll have to get up, love." Levi knew it was bad, but he was almost hoping Eren wouldn't even get up, just so he could continue being lazy with his boyfriend. 

"Ehhh, that's too much effort. I guess I'll just lay here and starve." 

Levi laughed softly and grabbed his phone from the arm of the couch, handing it to the brunet. "How about you order some food instead?"


	26. Day 28: Song

Eren hadn't thought much of it when he had bought a ticket for his favorite band's show. He bought them all the time, however when this one had come in the mail several weeks later, it had a note with it. It congrulated him on a hundred booked shows in a row. Eren had felt a little embarrassed that he had _actually_ gone to a hundred NoName concerts, but the backstage pass that came with it was worth it. 

And now, a month later, here he was, watching his favorite band yet again. Their show was almost over for the night, but Eren couldn't complain given his backstage pass. 

_"Kneel down, pigs."_

That single line alone made Eren's heart pound and he found himself falling in love with NoName all over again. God, he hoped he was going to be able to meet the band members after the show. He would obviously never be able to confess his crush for L, given how many lovesick fans the man probably had, but just being able to meet him would be enough for Eren.

Eren's eyes widened as L, the lead singer, looked out into the crowd, as if he were searching for something. Eren would have guessed it was pretty hard to see with the bandages covering his eyes, however the singer's hidden gaze seemed to stop on him.

L was staring at him!

Eren had thought he was just imagining it, but then L had pointed at him. Eren had looked behind him, like a dumbass, but when he'd turned back around L was still staring as he sang and there was a smirk on the uncovered half his face.

Eren's mind was racing as he tried to come up with a logical conclusion to what he had just seen. There was no way the lead singer of NoName had randomly picked him out from the crowd. The chances of that were so low, it was almost laughable. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as the song came to an end and the band members yelled their farewells into their respective mics. L seemed to be staring at him again and, wanting to actually see if he was right or just being obssessive, Eren tentatively waved. The big grin and flirty wave he got from the lead singer in return proved that he wasn't actually imagining things and Eren excitedly started making his way back stage to meet the band.

The security standing guard at the stage waved him through when they saw his badge and Eren hurried backstage. His excitement grew with every step he took and he couldn't believe he was actually meeting the members of his favorite band.

Eren turned the corner a little too sharply and let out a cry as someone ran straight into him. He would have fallen right onto his ass had someone not wrapped their arms around him and kept him from crashing to the ground.

Eren swore his face had never turned so red before. He was staring into the bandaged eyes of L, NoName's lead singer. His heart was pounding so hard and he struggled to say something, anything that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. "L, it's you."

"Cute outfit."

Eren was suddenly self conscious of what he was wearing. He had his NoName headband that was adorned with L's name and the pink NoName coat he had bought several concerts ago. The pink fan with the band's initials was clutched in his hand that wasn't gripping L's suit. He now felt embarrassed for wearing so much NoName merch. "I.... umm.... thank you...."

Eren was literally speechless. He swore he had had everything planned out for when he met the band members, but then he'd run into L and turned into an flustered, stuttering mess, forgetting all his questions in that same moment. At least L liked his outfit, even if it did consist of NoName merch. 

"So you're the boy who's booked a hundred shows? I didn't believe it when Erwin told us, but I thought someone that dedicated deserved something in return. So tell me, Eren... what is it that you desire?"

God, there were so many answers to that question. Selfies, autographs, rare merchandise. 

Or, Eren's crushing heart and mind helpfully supplied. A kiss, a date, maybe a night with the lead singer.

Eren's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his overactive amd filthy imagination, knowing nothing physical would happen, however he could dream. He shyly looked into the band member's still bandaged eyes, noting the faint smirk on L's face. "I.... I'd like a selfie."

The smile was immediately replaced with a frown as L processed that. He was offering this cute brunet any number of things and all he wanted was a single selfie. There was no way he was letting Eren off the hook that easy. "Done, what else?"

"N-no. Just the selfie is fine." He gasped when an arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him closer, so that he was in the frame of the phone L had just pulled out. 

"Nonsense. I'll give you more than just a selfie."

Despite having his protests ignored, Eren was actually taking a selfie with lead singer L, something he'd dreamed about since his first NoName concert, and he smiled brightly into the camera. He felt the hand on his waist trail lower and his breath caught in his throat when the hand brushed against his ass. He thought it might have been a mistake and kept smiling for their selfie. However, after the click of the camera, the hand on his ass squeezed and Eren gasped, cheeks burning as the phone's camera clicked once more.

"I know you didn't come to a hundred concerts for a selfie, Eren. What is it that you really want? I'll give you anything."

Eren knew he was probably making a mistake, but L had just grabbed his ass so he didn't think the man would mind what he was about to do. He gripped the collar of L's dress shirt and leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to the lead singer's uncovered lips. He had meant for it to be quick, but before he could pull away, a hand firmly gripped the nape of his neck and held him in place. 

He gasped when a tongue was shoved into his mouth and moaned at the desperation in L's kiss. The lead singer had been watching him all night and it seemed like he could no longer keep his hands to himself.

When they finally pulled away, there was a hint of color in L's cheeks and Eren hesitantly ran a hand over the soft skin there. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything else, he was shoved back against the wall and a pair of lips met his own in another hungry kiss. He moaned as a body pressed against his, pinning him to the wall and he wrapped his arms tightly around L's neck. 

As soon as they pulled apart, a hand quickly grabbed his wrist and started tugging him towards the dressing rooms. Or more specifically, the dressing room door marked with L's name. "Wait, L. Where are we going?!"

"I'm taking you out for dinner."


	27. Day 29: Bath

"You really know how to make a mess of things, brat." Levi glanced over his shoulder, where the unconscious titan shifter was laying in his bedroom. He didn't get a response, not that he had expected one, and turned back to filling the bathtub in front of him. 

Hanji had attempted to do another experiment with the brunet, however this one had started out unsuccessful when Eren had began to go on a rampage once he'd turned into a titan. Levi had immediately freed him from his titan form and his subordinate had been unconscious since then. However, that was no excuse to not bathe, so Levi was going to clean the brunet himself.

Satisfied with the temperature of the water, Levi stood and returned to Eren's bedside. He was still out cold and didn't look like he'd come out of it any time soon. With a heavy sigh, Levi began stripping Eren out of his uniform and set the items aside to be washed later. 

Eren groaned when he was scooped up and Levi paused to see if the titan shifter would wake. When there were no other reactions from him, Levi carried him to the bathroom and carefully set him down in the tub.

He took the rag from the rim of the tub and gently began scrubbing at Eren's skin. The titan shifter's injuries may have already healed, however the blood from them remained behind and Levi's nose wrinkled when the water began to turn a light shade of red. The smell of iron hung in the air and he realized he might have to change the water again in order to fully clean Eren.

"Captain...."

Levi's scrubbing immediately stopped and his head whipped towards the brunet's face. Those green eyes were still shut and steady breaths were still leaving those pretty pink lips. However, Levi was sure he hadn't just imagined his title being called. He studied Eren's face for a moment and his eyes widened slightly when his name was called again, seemingly from the deep sleep the brunet was in.

"I'm right here, brat. Waiting for you to wake up."

Just as Levi had said that, Eren's eyes flew open and he sat up with a gasp, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The brunet's eyes were glassy and unseeing and it was clear that Eren was still stuck in whatever nightmare he'd been experiencing while unconscious. Levi wasn't sure if it was a side effect of the titan transformation. 

"Captain? Where are you? Please, don't leave me." Eren was sure he'd heard Levi's voice, but he was unable to see anything around him. Everything was dark and he couldn't tell if he was just blind or still stuck in his horrible nightmare. He stretched a hand out, hoping to feel something, anything that would tell him where he was exactly.

Wherever he was sitting, it was warm and wet, smelling of blood, and he was reminded of when he'd been eaten by that titan in his early days as a recruit. However, he was sitting and the liquid only came up to his chest, so it couldn't have been that deep..... unless it was a five meter titan. He let out a cry at the thought and jerked in place, hearing the sound of liquid sloshing. A soft voice cursed and he froze, immediately recognizing that deep tone. "Captain?'

Eren couldn't see. Levi hadn't been sure at first. But when Eren had turned to face him, the titan shifter's gaze had gone straight through him as if he hadn't even been there. "Eren-"

"Captain Levi? Where are you? Why can't I see you?" 

"You need to stop moving so much." It seemed the more Levi spoke, the more agitated Eren got about the fact that he couldn't see and his thrashing was getting worse. The brunet had already spilled a third of the water out of the tub, drenching Levi in the process, and he didn't want his bathroom getting flooded. "Dammit Eren. You are getting water everywhere."

"But I can't see you, Levi! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I said..... aghh shit....." One of Eren's flailing hands smacked him across the cheek and he quickly grabbed Eren's wrists to keep him from moving any more. "I said stop thrashing, brat. I am right here."

Levi gently took Eren's hands in his own and guided them up to his face. He let the brunet do as he pleased from there, closing his eyes as Eren's fingers gently traced his face. 

"Why can't I see you?"

"Your titan shift might have caused it, but I don't know for sure. Hanji would probably be able to tell us more." He gently eased Eren back into the tub to finish scrubbing him. Any deep cleaning like Levi had planned before was going to have to wait until Eren was calmer. He pulled the plug in the tub and, as the water drained, rinsed Eren down to get rid of any other suds or dirt. "Stand up. But don't move. I don't want you slipping and injuring yourself further. Do I make myself clear?"

Eren took a step forward, but froze when Levi's throat cleared. As much as he didn't want to just stand there naked, he also didn't want to incur Levi's wrath so he sulkily crossed his arms. "Yes, sir."

"Don't pout, brat." He tossed a clean towel over Eren's head and gently began drying him. He helped Eren step out of the tub and let out a cry as the brunet lunged forward and hugged him. He was knocked off his feet, pulling Eren down with him, and landed in the water that had been spilled. He cringed in disgust when the now cold water began seeping into the back of his shirt. "Eren fucking Jaeger."

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared, Levi". Eren knew he was in trouble. Levi's tone made that plenty clear, but he had been so afraid that Levi would just disappear and, being unable to see, Eren would never find him again. "What if I am never able to see again? I won't be able to stay in the Scouting Legion or by your side. I'll no longer be humanity's last hope. I'll probably be killed by the military police since I no longer have any purpose!"

"Hey! Stop fucking talking like that." His shout was much louder than he had intended and Levi felt a little guilty when Eren jumped in fright, but he hated hearing the brunet talk about negative outcomes that may not even happen. "We don't know that your eyesight is gone for good, so just take it one day at a time. And as for the military police, I won't let those pigs lay a fucking finger on you."

Tears welled up in Eren's eyes and he buried his face in Levi's shoulder as he cried. He knew he should have used the towel, considering he was probably soaking Levi's shirt with his tears, but he also wanted to be held right now. He blindly traced Levi's face and leaned down to kiss the soft lips he had felt under his fingertips. 

He don't know how long he sat there, but he eventually ran out of tears and he opened his eyes to find Levi looking down at him. He was soaked from head to toe, thanks to Eren's tears and the water spilt from the tub, however he still looked at Eren with an affectionate gaze. 

They both seemed to realize Eren's vision had returned, albeit still a little blurry, and Levi gently ran his hand through Eren's wet hair. "What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about, brat. Now, wait here and I'll run another bath for us."


	28. Day 30: Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this was originally gonna be a lot more angsty. Levi actually died in the original version of this, but I decided I didn't like it, so it turned into this.

Eren gasped as his eyes flew open and he was severely disoriented for a moment as he tried to figure out why his view was upside down. The creak of metal and shattering glass reminded him a moment later of the car accident he and Levi had just been through.

Levi!

Eren turned his head to find his boyfriend unconscious beside him and Eren reached out to touch him, only for a severe pain to flash through his wrist. He cradled his broken wrist in his other hand, tears welling up in his eyes at the unbearable pain. 

When he blinked the tears away, he glanced down and noticed his phone on the road. It must have fallen through when the car flipped over and he strained against his locked seatbelt to reach through the broken windshield for it. His fingers just barely brushed against it and he weakly growled when he was unable to grab it. He fumbled with his seatbelt for a moment, trying to unbuckle it and let out a cry as he fell to the roof of the car, landing on his already injured wrist.

"Eren..." The sound of his boyfriend's shout had been enough to pull Levi from the daze he'd been in and he reached out, gently brushing Eren's face with his fingertips. The brunet was bleeding from a long cut on his forehead and was holding his wrist in his free hand, meaning something had to have happened to it.

"Levi!" Eren sat up and took his boyfriend's hand in his uninjured one. He could see a large gash in Levi's abdomen and he winced at the amount of blood that was dripping from it. "Oh my god. You're bleeding!"

"Get out of here, please."

"What?!" Eren couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like Levi wanted him to leave. But he wouldn't leave Levi behind to suffer alone, he couldn't. "No! I'm not fucking leaving you!"

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his head spin from being upside down for so long. He didn't have the strength to try and move and he knew his chances of surviving with his current injuries were low. "Eren, please, just listen to me for once in your life."

"NO! I love you and I'm not fucking leaving you, asshole." He snatched his phone up from the road and dialed 911, hope blooming in his chest when he heard a voice on the opposite end of the line. "Hello? HELLO! My boyfriend and I were in a car accident just outside of Trost, right by the curve in the road. My boyfriend needs medical attention. Please hurry!"

Once he'd hung up, Eren turned to look up at his boyfriend. There wasn't much room for maneuvering, but he was pretty sure he could get Levi out of the car. 

"Eren, stop. I know that look."

"Shut up. I'm getting you out of here." He placed his legs against the seat, under Levi's back, and unbuckled the seatbelt. He lowered Levi down as carefully as he could and winced when his boyfriend let out a pained groan. "Sorry, I'm sorry, baby. Just a little farther."

The windshield had been mostly destroyed when the car flipped over, so Eren kicked out the remaining shards of glass and gently slid Levi out through windshield.

"Eren, please. I'm begging you. Just stop." Levi knew it was pointless to try to argue with the brunet. Eren would go to the ends of the world for him and would do anything to save Levi.

"No, we are almost there." He helped Levi stand and began to half drag, half carry his boyfriend back in the direction of the road. "Just hold on a little longer, Levi. Please!"

Eren could see the road ahead of them and, with what little strength he had left, he heaved them up to the edge of the road. He could faintly hear sirens in the far distance and he hoped it was someone coming for him and Levi. "We made it, Levi. And help is on the way."

Eren slumped down in the grass, with Levi in his lap, and tried to ignore the throbbing ache across his forehead. His eyes snapped open at the sound of a sob and he looked down to find tears rolling down Levi's cheeks. In all the years they'd been dating, he had never once seen his boyfriend cry before and the sight of it broke his heart. "Levi?"

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Don't apologize, Levi. We were just in a fucking car accident. And you're in pain. You are allowed to cry." He wanted to do something, anything to help his boyfriend, but there wasn't anything he could do that would help. He didn't know anything about first aid or major injuries, so the most Eren could do was whisper soothing words to Levi.

"It hurts, Eren. A lot." Levi had to have broken several ribs during the accident because just laying there and simply breathing felt like torture to him. 

"I know. But the ambulance is on its way. Just hold on." _For me, please._

As the sounds of sirens grew closer, Eren prayed they'd make it in time. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his boyfriend. At the end of the road he could see lights flashing and excitement raced through him as the ambulance rounded the bend. He smiled brightly down at Levi, despite both their injuries and the trauma they'd gone through that night. "It's going to be okay, Levi. I promise."


	29. Day 31: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this pretty much only has one mention of Halloween, but I didn't really know what to do for this day.
> 
> Also I live for big dicc Levi.

Eren loved Halloween more than anything in the world. It was the one time when he could actually be himself without having to worry about someone trying to stake him in the heart. 

He normally hung out with his friends on Halloween and had a marathon of horror movies, while he gorged himself on candy. But his favorite club had decided to do a Halloween party this year, so he got all dressed up as the vampire he really was and made an appearance.

The party was in full swing with pounding music, an abundance of drinks and a crowded dance floor filled with costumed teenagers. 

He heard his name called and went to the counter to retrieve his drink, before wandering out onto the dance floor, looking for a space to dance. He fit right in with the other dancers, his vampire costume looking normal, and he danced along with them to the loud pop music playing.

As he danced along to song after song, he somehow found himself in the middle of the dance floor, now surround by other people. Wanting a break from the heat of warm bodies around him, he pushed his way back out to the edge of the dance floor.

He pulled his compact mirror out of his pocket and pushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead. He smiled brightly at himself, loving the fact that he could let his fangs show without any finding it suspicious. He thought they were sexy, but apparently not everyone else had the same idea. 

"I thought vampires couldn't see their reflection."

Eren bristled as he was called out on his true nature and whipped around to find some guy watching him from a table at the edge of the dance floor. The guy was short, with inky black hair and piercing grey eyes. He also had a pair of fake ears sitting atop his head and a fluffy black tail to match. Eren would have found him hot, if not for the fact that he had figured out what Eren really was. Either that or he was one hell of a joker. 

He abandoned his spot on the dance floor and seated himself on top of the table, flashing the man an innocent smile. He didn't know what kind of person this guy was and wasn't about to admit anything that might get him in trouble. Or put him in danger. "Its just a Halloween costume, sweetheart. Don't take it too seriously."

Quicker than Eren could blink, the man was standing in front of him, between his legs, and a gasp was caught in Eren's throat as he was shoved back against the table. The guy was so close Eren could smell the musky cologne he was wearing and the heady scent had his body buzzing with arousal.

"You can't fool me, _sweetheart_. I could smell you before I even stepped in the club."

 _Oh._ That was why he recognized Eren. The man standing in front of him was a werewolf, which now meant those ears and tail were very real. A conversation he and his friend Jean recently had about werewolves flashed through his mind.

There was a rumor that werewolves were known for being hung and, wondering if it was actually true, Eren now had a goal. Get fucked by this incredibly handsome werewolf. "I've never met a werewolf before. Is it true your kind have big dicks?"

The stranger let out a laugh, deep and melodious, and there was a twinkle in his eyes when he glanced down at Eren. He absentmindedly trailed a hand up Eren's inner thigh and smiled when the brunet let out a soft moan. "You don't even know my name, yet you're asking about my dick? Charming little vampire, aren't you?"

"Eren." He hooked his legs around the man's waist and pulled him closer, biting his bottom lip when the werewolf's hips were flush with his ass. It seemed the rumor might be true after all. "My name is Eren. And you are?"

"Levi."

"So Levi? Is it true then?" He grinded his ass back against Levi's hips and moaned when the werewolf rutted against him. "You _definitely_ have a big dick, don't you?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"Happy Halloween to me."


End file.
